1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a door stop and more particularly to a door stop having an associated spring-biased, releasable-latch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means to prevent doors from opening too wide and butting against the adjacent wall, and at the same time providing a device that can be employed as a latching device to hold the door in an open position.
Many and various types of door stops have been tried and used, and some of these also included self-latching devices in combination therewith. However, the known devices have features that restrict their use and placement with respect to the doors and surrounding areas. Further, most known devices are too complicated to operate and/or are too expensive to install and maintain, especially when a building would require large amounts of hardware for such a purpose.
Many doors are provided with self-closing devices that are not compatible with known door stop and latching mechanisms. Thus, there is a need at the present time for a combination door stop and self-releasable latching mechanism that will be adaptable to most types of hinged doors.